


Mistletoe hung where you can see

by PornyZiallFeels



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Christmas, F/M, Lots of drinking, M/M, Office Party, blowjob, handjob, in case you're allergic & all that, overwhelming amounts of mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-29
Updated: 2012-12-29
Packaged: 2017-11-22 20:40:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/614115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PornyZiallFeels/pseuds/PornyZiallFeels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zarry Office Xmas party Au <i>featuring:</i> Nouis & Payzer :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistletoe hung where you can see

**Author's Note:**

> Second attempt at Zarry, I love them so much but they never quite work out the I want them to when I write them...stubborn ass pretty boys!!!

Here at the _Syco press_ publishing company Simon Cowell the founder and president started the tradition of throwing an office Christmas party mid-December where he’d shower his employees with grade A booze and pretty decent hors d'oeuvres to make up for the sorry excuse for a Christmas bonus they’d soon be receiving.

Personally Zayn has always dreaded the event because the same things happened every year, he and his best mates Liam, Louis and Niall would get plastered and Niall would break out his ever present guitar, trying to rouse everyone into singing karaoke. Which wouldn’t be all that bad if Louis didn’t always insist they sing ‘Let Me Love You’ by Mario, the same song Zayn had foolishly auditioned for the X factor with when he was 16 years old, he hadn’t been awful mind you, but also hadn’t been good enough to even make it to judges’ houses.

Thus beginning and ending his singing career, and providing Louis with plenty of blackmail material, which is why every year without fail a drunken Louis would practically throw himself at Zayn and slur directly in his ear:

“Dude do the face, come on Zayn please…I wanna see the baby opossum face  you made when you told Paul Higgins you couldn’t dance…”  He would do it of course if nothing else to shut Louis up who had a habit of taking something and running with it and not letting the subject drop until he’d gotten his way. Not to mention that by that point he will have had just enough alcohol coursing through his veins not to care that he was being used as the butt of yet another one of Louis’ jokes.

But this year was different because this year Syco Press had their first new hire in like 10 years named Harry Styles who had insanely soft looking curly hair, the clearest green eyes Zayn’s ever made the mistake of getting lost in and most importantly the little shit had the nerve to have dimples. And Zayn’s friends, well mostly Louis were determined to get him to finally make a move.

After drunkenly confessing his crush one night over pints at their favorite after work haunt, not that it hadn’t been blatantly obvious already to his friends, but they just sat and listened to him as he spouted a not half bad poem about the red of Harry’s lips rivaling that of a ripened chili pepper, and their capability of setting his insides aflame just as easily—off the top of his head, nodding in all the right places and trying their very hardest not to laugh at him.

Another new development was that this year Simon thought he would add some extra fun to their holiday cheer by making them spend some of their non-existent paycheck on one another and doing a secret Santa. Zayn had gotten Liam who quite frankly had to be the easiest person in the world to shop for because he would quite literally be pleased with anything you got for him. So Zayn settled on a Batman bed set for Liam’s full size bed.

Zayn knew for a fact that Niall had picked Louis’ name out of the Santa hat because the blonde was complete shit at making decisions on his own (except when it came to what he wanted for dinner)  and more importantly because it was _Louis_ and Niall was hopelessly in love with the blue eyed menace. Which Zayn thought was just fitting that Louis and Niall would insist on helping Zayn with _his_ love life when their own was just as fucked up and non-existent.

He also knew who Liam had gotten; the cute receptionist named Danielle because they were the closest of the five and Liam literally could never keep a single secret from him. She studied dance for quite a few years but couldn’t seem to land a decent job in the field so she worked behind the desk of their publishing company to pay her bills while teaching a beginner’s ballet class for kids on the weekends.

Liam has had a crush on her for quite some time but he got completely tongue tied whenever he even attempted to talk to her and more than not ended up blurting some unintelligible verbal diarrhea before turning red from head to toe and all but running away. In conclusion they were a sorry bunch when it came to romance so Zayn really didn’t understand why it was that _his_ unrequited love had to be the focus of the night when the others had some pining of their own to be addressed.

He was already 3 shots and 2 fuzzy navels in when Harry finally waltzed through the door, claiming that his “flatmate” some ginger bloke named Ed who Harry often carpooled to work with had misplaced his car keys and the two had spent a good hour searching for them only to find them in the fridge of all places. ‘Cause apparently Ed had been thirsty from his morning jog (something he’s recently taken up to impress his new fit girlfriend Eleanor) but as he was reaching into the fridge for the pitcher of orange juice he spied my leftover cheesecake from the night before and set his keys down on the middle shelf of the fridge in order to grab the cheesecake.’  Or so the curly topped boy told Louis.

His tardiness wasn’t even the worst of his offences, when he finally did show up he slipped out of his black pea coat only to reveal this god awful navy blue jumper with Rudolph the red-nosed reindeer on the front that was uncharacteristically two sizes too big for him and it should be an absolute crime just how fuckable Zayn _still_ found him to be despite the fact.

“Mate, do you have some catching up to do!!!” Niall slurred into the taller boy’s ear after throwing an arm around his neck to bring him down to his level, it was actually quite entertaining to watch. That is until he made the mistake of actually giggling, not laughing but true _middle-school-girl_ giggling bringing those crystalline eyes his way. Harry smiled that smile that drove Zayn mad and stepped in closer.

“You know, I think I’d have to agree, Liam set up some shots.”

“Top idea mate, how many?” Niall cackled, finally letting his hold of Harry go so that the younger boy no longer had to slouch.

“I say he does his shoe size…” Louis suggested eyes widening when he glanced down to Harry’s clown shoes sized feet. Then not so discreetly met Zayn’s eyes and gave him a raised eyebrow and a _not bad_ face. The darker boy nearly choked on the swig of beer he’d foolishly taken from his Heineken bottle.

“10 ½?” Harry mused aloud, and then shrugged. “Make it an even 11.” The crowd of c/o workers who’d gathered around them to drunkenly greet Harry all hooted in encouragement, raising their glasses to him in turn before once again wandering away.

Louis and Niall had carelessly been left in charge of decorating the office this year so of course there was mistletoe hanging from every doorway as well as each square inch of the ceiling it seemed. To their credit they at least waited until _after_ Harry had downed his 11 shots in half as many seconds and was already standing a tad unsteadily on his feet before the two pranksters that combined had the maturity level of a 9 year old tried to ‘bump’ the two of them under the green and white garland but Zayn must’ve been a ninja in a past life with the stealthy way he evaded their every attempt.

Liam on the other hand was not so lucky; or rather it all depended on how you looked at it. He currently stood with his back pressed against the desk of his cubicle with Danielle literally holding a sprig of mistletoe that she’d snagged down from one of the doorways in frustration above her head, she must’ve finally realized that if she ever wanted something to happen between them she was going to have to take things into her own hands and had done just that in the most literal way possible.

Zayn shook his head as he passed them, thinking to himself ‘good on her’ he entered the break room on the quest for some ice for his rum and coke, he reached into the freezer and grasped for the ice tray as opposed to the bag of crushed ice, but turning from the fridge he jumps in surprise when he spies Harry at the door causing him to lose his grip on the tray. Zayn curses under his breath and drops to his knees to pick the dirty ice up, searching for a trash bin or the very least the sink to dispose of them, but he saw that the sink was way too far away and the trash was nowhere to be found so sucking his teeth he shrugged thinking _fuck it_ and dumped them into his drink instead because _five second rule right?_

He’s just chased down the last ice cube when a pair of size 10 ½ boots come into view and follows them up two thin legs encased in a pair of black skinny jeans that might as well be classified as a second skin the way they made Zayn’s mouth water. His eyes continue their path up the lithe body before him up to that tacky Christmas jumper, along a creamy neck littered with tiny moles to finally reach Harry’s smirking face. Who sometime between Zayn dropping the tray and deciding not to waste the cubes had entered the room, coming to stand impossibly close to the kneeling man.

Zayn lowers his eyes at having been caught blatantly checking the other man out only to blush when he embarrassingly realizes he is now at eyelevel with Harry’s crotch. Just as this thought occurs to him, Harry stretches his hands up to the ceiling (for reasons Zayn still to this day doesn’t know) causing the bottom hem of his jumper to inch up slowly and of course Zayn’s eyes are glued to this movement at the smallest prospect that he may feast his eyes upon skin, as in skin of Harry, skin that covers the body that is Harry Styles’.

However as the jumper rises it reveals not skin but a gaudy mistletoe belt buckle with the words ‘kiss me’ underneath and really who in their right mind would own such a thing, never mind actually _wear_ it, like out in _public_?

It’s only after this thought that he remembers that its mistletoe and what’s supposed to happen under mistletoe, that this particular sprig hangs just above Harry’s junk and that _he’s_ still on his knees…and god he really hopes he isn’t drooling because now that the thought of Christmas blowjobs has entered his mind, he can’t bring himself to think of anything else. He chances a glance up at Harry’s face and if he was afraid of drooling before he was safe as houses now because his mouth had gone so dry it could rival the Sahara with Harry’s biting his lip and raising a suggestive eyebrow and Zayn thinks _hell yeah_ , this is actually happening.

Licking his lips, Zayn reaches for the zipper of Harry’s fly before he can wimp out of it and preens inwardly at the obscene noise that Harry emits at knowing they were _finally_ on the same page. Once open Zayn reaches into Harry’s pants to find that he’d not only decided to go commando that evening, but was almost completely hard. Zayn bit his lip, giving Harry’s dick a gentle tug before pulling it out and into view. He heard Harry’s sharp inhale of breath and couldn’t help but lick his lips again, his brown eyes darting up one last time, asking if the other man was sure.

 _“Please.”_ Was all Harry could muster, his lips red and swollen as if he’d been chewing on them this whole time. Groaning, Zayn reached down to adjust himself before taking Harry in his left hand and guiding it to his mouth.

“Fucking A!” The younger man cried out as he was suddenly completely engulfed in the wet heat of Zayn’s mouth, not wasting a moment to tease because the last four months had already been plenty teasing enough and the chances of someone walking in on them was much too great for him to risk.

Despite his initial caution, Zayn pulled out all the stops hallowing out his cheeks and bobbing up and down on Harry’s cock like it was his day job and using his tongue to tease the slit and crown of his head whenever he came up for air.

Harry was moaning out a string of obscenities that had the potential to make even Niall blush as he brought a hand up and buried it in the soft spikes of Zayn’s new haircut and seriously Zayn has broken people’s fingers for even nearing his hair and here he was letting Harry tug at his strands like it was his new favorite kink, which come to think of it…

“Shit, Zayn, you’re so good. I’m, fuck I’m gonna cum.”   Harry whimpered, trying to pull the darker boy off of him by his hair. Zayn shook his head, refusing to let up and hummed instead, sucking hard as he watched Harry come apart.

XXX

Still panting in the aftermath Harry fell to his knees with a sickening crack that had Zayn wincing but Harry paid it no mind whatsoever as he pushed Zayn onto his back and crawled over his now prone body, capturing his lips in a kiss that had Zayn literally keening into the other man’s mouth. As he gently nibbled at Zayn’s bottom lip, he let his hands trail down to cup the bulge of his trousers.

“Damn, baby is this for _me_?” He rasped out in a voice about ten octaves lower than his regular speaking voice as he suckled at the sensitive skin where Zayn’s neck met earlobe and Zayn swore his toes curled at the sound. He gulped, nodding his head so fast he probably resembled a fucking bobble head doll. Harry chuckled and said in yet another voice this one light and playful but no less sexy:

“Well, let us unwrap my prezzie then.” And Zayn was far too turned on to even attempt to rib him for his corniness, just nodded and watched as he undid his fly and hauled him out in one swift motion. Harry let out a whistle eyes wide and pleased, causing Zayn to roll his own eyes and grab the other boy by the back of his head, fingers tangling deliciously in the curly tresses he found there.

Harry made a surprised but pleased noise in the back of his throat and began stroking him in rhythm with the way his tongue was curling into the darker man’s mouth.  Zayn whined at the teasing pace Harry was moving at and nearly slapped his hand away to take care of himself, instead he growled and thrusted his hips up into Harry’s hand and bit at his lip a little harder than necessary. 

Growling Harry took the hint and worked his fist on Zayn double time, kissing him with his eyes open so that he could not only feel but see Zayn’s face contort in pleasure. Rubbing his thumb over the head he scraped a blunt nail against the slit making Zayn arch up off the floor.

“Jesus fuck! I’m so close, so fucking close Haz.” Harry felt himself growing hard again at the use of his nickname, as if watching Zayn writhe around as he approached orgasm wasn’t enough. Planting a final kiss on Zayn’s flushed lips Harry ducked his head down and without warning took just the head of his cock into his mouth swirling his tongue around it like a hurricane and that was all it took for Zayn to thrust up into his mouth and cum.

XXX

Zayn laid trying to catch his breath and uncross his eyes because damn that had been one fucking strong ass orgasm, though he supposed based on the unintentional build up it was a long time coming.  Harry laid comfortably half on top of Zayn and watched him fondly stroking an exposed hipbone where Zayn’s shirt and sweater had ridden up.

“Can I ask you a personal question?” Zayn asked, leaning up on one elbow and sifting his fingers through Harry’s curls with the other.

“Shoot.” Harry just about purred head tilted to give Zayn better access, his eyes closed.

“What on earth possessed you to buy that eyesore of a belt?” Harry’s eyes snapped open at the unexpected question and he couldn’t help but laugh at Zayn’s solemn expression.

“Hmm, oh well Louis got it for me for the secret Santa, he gave it to me a day early and insisted that I wear it tonight, think I ought to send him a fruit basket or something now…” He finished, his eyebrows bouncing comically on his forehead.

“That’s actually not a bad idea only let’s make it a sex basket instead and fill it with neon condoms, flavored lube and glow-in-the-dark anal beads yeah?” Harry nearly choked on a lung laughing so hard, but composed himself long enough to nod in agreement.

“There you two are. Niall I found them!” Louis yelled, from the doorway. Then blinking slowly he grinned finally taking in the scene before him.

“Oh god, not in the break room we _eat_ in here.” Contrary to the disgusted tone he used Louis’ smile had yet to falter. Raising his knee to block Louis’ view of Harry’s half hard dick.  Zayn opened his mouth to retort just as Niall appeared at Louis’ side sporting a suspicious set of love bites on his neck. Louis belatedly brought a hand up to shield Niall’s eyes who just laughed, trying to pry Louis’s hand away. 

“No fair Lou, you got to see the pretty cocks, why can’t I?” The blonde whined, with a pout.

“Oh, I’ll _show_ you a pretty cock…” Louis might have thought he was whispering but Zayn and Harry heard him perfectly and shared a look between them eyebrows raised.

“Promises, promises.” Niall sing-songed, trying to touch Louis’ hand with his tongue.

“Uh lads, do you mind?” Harry finally spoke up turning his back to them and stuffing himself back into his jeans and zipping up. Shooting Louis and Niall a glare at the cock block (because he fully intended to pay Harry back for all that teasing he’d done to him before ) before doing the same.

“Yeah right, our fowl. Niall care to swap body shots?” Louis asked, adopting a snooty upper crust accent.

“That sounds simply delightful.”  Niall countered with a similar accent.

“Shall we then?” The brunette asked, offering the blonde a crooked elbow.

“We shall.” Niall said, ruining it by cackling as he looped his elbow with Louis’.

“Why do I call them my friends again?” Zayn asked, watching his friends skip down the hall.

“Because when they’re not drunk they can be quite decent?” Zayn pretended to ponder this before shaking his head.

“Naw not that, must be my charitable nature...taking pity on the less fortunate and all.” Harry flinched on Niall and Louis’ behalf.

“Wow, harsh.” The darker boy shrugged, they both knew he loved those knuckleheads. 

A silence fell over them as they stood and straightened their clothing to a more presentable state. When done Zayn took a deep breath and gripped Harry’s arm for his attention.

“So about, uh…” He trailed off, gesturing between them and the floor they’d currently occupied.

“Yeah?” Harry asked, purposely coy.

“Do you, I mean was it just a little roll around for fun or?” Harry’s eyebrows quirked up in confusion at that, and he turned to face Zayn fully.

“Zayn what’re you asking if it was just sex, maybe a drunk thing?” Zayn bit his lip.

“Uh, both?” Frowning, the younger man shook his head vehemently.

“Try neither; you seriously have no idea how mad I’ve been for you these last four months do you? My very first day working here I went home and told Ed to go buy him a tux because he _wasn’t_ wearing a bloody _hoodie_ to my wedding you know? You’d think he didn’t own any other clothes.”

“Wait your wedding?” The darker man questioned with wide eyes.

“It was a joke obviously but I then went on to tell him about you and even he could tell I had it bad from that very first meeting on, we’ve known each other since we were in primary school so he pretty much knows me inside out.”

“Would you judge me for admitting I’ve been insanely jealous of him all this time, I thought “flatmate” was just a cover and if it’s not obvious me too, I mean from that first day, just ask the lads…”  A thoughtful smile unfurled onto Harry’s face at that, showing off his dimples as he leaned forward to whisper:

“How much longer do you think we have to stick around before we can duck out and cab it to my place?”

“The hell if I know…”

“Oh, cause Ed’s not planning to come back to the flat tonight so we can just…”  Before Harry had even finished speaking Zayn had his phone out and to his ear.

“Hello, Yellow Cab Company? Yeah I’d like a cab from the _Syco Press_ publishing building, you know it? Ok we’ll be heading to…” Zayn informed, handing the phone to Harry so he could rattle off his address.     

**Author's Note:**

> P.S sorry about the abrupt ending but like i literally didn't know where to take it from there haha...


End file.
